Untitled
by Fenryr
Summary: Songfic hecho a petición de una amiga. Les pido que dejen review, por favor.


Fenryr: un songfic que me pidieron. Vi el video y sólo me puse a escribir. Espero que les guste.

* * *

¿Dónde estoy¿Qué es esto? Mgrr… no recuerdo nada. Sólo un par de ideas vagas en mi mente. ¿Qué me pasó¿Y por qué hay tanta gente a mí alrededor? Lo único que distingo son unas gotas de agua que caen sobre mi empapado cuerpo. Nada más… no, espera. Creo saber porqué estoy aquí, a un lado de la carretera, a varios metros del auto. Creo… creo, solamente. Toda mi vida solo he creído. Empezó ayer… 

_I open my eyes _

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light _

_I can't remember how _

_I can't remember why _

_I'm lying here tonight _

Agh… duele… mucho. El cuerpo me pesa y los miembros no me responden. Es… como si un Dragón Ojizazul estuviera devorando mi cuerpo. Y eso que lo he sentido más de una vez. Filosas agujas atraviesan mi brazo izquierdo. Lentamente, logro enfocar bien. Vidrio. Unos trozos de vidrio están clavados… ¡duele, demonios! Nunca creí que tal dolor fuera posible… sólo en mis pesadillas más locas me ha tocado sentir algo parecido.

_And I can't stand the pain _

_And I can't make it go away _

_No I can't stand the pain _

No tiene sentido… hace unas horas, estaba bailando junto a dos chicas muy lindas. Fueron tímidas al principio, pero después de un par de bromas por mi parte confiaron en mí. Era… genial. Ellas bailando sensualmente a mi lado; yo, encantado con el derroche de físico de ellas. La música a todo volumen, luces de todos colores. Mucha gente alrededor. ¿Y cómo es que terminé aquí, agonizante? Sólo distingo un par de estrellas. Dos, solo dos. ¿Qué no había más? Argh… solo quiero gritar… acabarme la voz desahogándome.

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes _

_I've got no where to run _

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away _

_I'm sick of this life _

_I just wanna scream _

_How could this happen to me_?

Unos ecos. Intento incorporarme, pero el dolor es demasiado. Después de unos segundos, creo saber lo que es. Un claxon. Un grito, dos, tres… ¿de quién? Abro la boca, pero solo sale una bocanada de vapor. Cierro los ojos, resignado. Estoy colgando de un hilo. Un hilo fino, que si lo suelto, me iré por un barranco. Entonces, sin que sepa quién es, alguien se arrodilla a mi lado. Parpadeo un par de veces, esperando reconocerle. Nada. Sólo veo una mancha café oscura, una clara, y otra roja. Todas conectadas.

_Everybody's screaming _

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me _

_I'm slipping off the edge _

_I'm hanging by a thread _

_I wanna start this over again _

Intento… calmarme. Respirar lento, no darme por vencido. Que la ayude llegue… ¿por qué siempre llegan primero los mirones? Maldición… ya imagino sus ojos morbosos, fijos en mí. ¿Qué nunca han visto alguien cerca de la muerte? Mierda… ojalá pudiera levantarme y golpearlos. Que aprendan a respetar. Pero no puedo. Y como si fuera consuelo, repaso mi vida. Muchas peleas, muchas chicas, varios amigos. Y demasiados errores. No… no entiendo qué pasó. Quisiera poder rehacer lo que hice mal, empezar de nuevo. Ser un mejor ser humano.

_So I try to hold on_

_On to a time when nothing mattered _

_And I can't explain what happened _

_And I can't erase the things that I've done _

_No I can't _

¿Cómo pudo pasarme? No hice nada malo… argh… el vidrio no se ha movido. Sé que he hecho mis errores… pero estoy arrepentido. ¿Sirve de algo? No, creo que no. Sólo quiero levantarme y huir, escapar de esta vida. Las mismas estrellas siguen ahí, sonriéndome. Je, sonrío también. Ellas no han dejado de brillar, y tampoco lo haré yo. Mm… no es tan malo, creo yo. Sólo quiero gritar, gastar mi garganta, desgarrarla a voces. Sólo que no me explico¿cómo me pasó esto?

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes _

_I've got no where to run _

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away _

_I'm sick of this life _

_I just wanna scream _

_How could this happen to me?_

Uh… ya sé quién está frente a mí. Mi viejo amigo y compañero del alma, de la vida. Te sonrío por segunda ocasión. Levantó mi brazo sano y tú toma mi mano, como si quisieras mantenerme junto a ti por el resto de la noche. No, no se puede. Lo siento… Me estoy yendo, y no debes seguirme. Es… como si estuviera flotando en un hermoso vacío. Pero… quisiera que no me vieras así, derrotado y débil. Es una vergüenza. Siempre me he mostrado orgulloso e inquebrantable. Y no. Las gotas de lluvia me están bañado, mezclándose con mi sangre. Y tú tratas de contener tus lágrimas. Ánimo, tú eres más fuerte que yo. No te derrumbas.

_I've made my mistakes _

_I've got no where to run _

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away _

_I'm sick of this life _

_I just wanna scream _

_How could this happen to me? _

Lo… siento. Ha llegado mi hora. Diles… que los extrañaré mucho y que los amé como si fueran mi familia. Dile a ella… que lo siento. Que la vigilaré desde arriba o abajo, donde quiera que me toque. Estará a salvo. Haré lo imposible por ella. Sólo… cierra tus ojos. No me veas en esta forma. Y visítame siempre que puedas. Deja un par de flores, eso me animará, donde quiera que me encuentre. Es… todo. Lo siento mucho, amigo. Debí ser más fuerte y precavido. Debí ser más como tú. Lo siento. Espero verte pronto. Cuídate… adiós.

* * *

Fenryr¿y? sólo dejen review. Y díganme quién creen que haya sido. Nos vemos luego y gracias. 


End file.
